


Sonnenuntergang

by cricri



Category: Death in Paradise
Genre: Alternate Canon, Episode: s03e01 Death of a Detective, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Gen, Het if you squint, Male-Female Friendship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 23:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Einer von vielen Sonnenuntergängen. AU zu „Death of a Detective“.>Post in meinem LJ





	Sonnenuntergang

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: AU – Eine Welt ohne … - fürs Team (Weiß)  
> Genre: Freundschaft, Het if you squint, Fluff, Fix-It  
> Handlung: Einer von vielen Sonnenuntergängen. AU zu „Death of a Detective“.  
> A/N: Inspiriert durch stete Death in Paradise Wiederholungen und tumblr Posts von wickedground. Und natürlich war ich selbst auch schon immer der Meinung, daß das gar nicht geht mit der ersten Episode von Season 3. Deshalb jetzt eine Welt ohne Richards Tod <3  
> (und ich wußte nicht mehr, was ich normalerweise in den Header schreibe, so lange habe ich schon nicht mehr geschrieben …. arg.)  
> Geschrieben für die Aktion „[Erste*r](https://deutsch-fandom.livejournal.com/109848.html)“ auf deutsch-fandom.livejournal.com :)  
> Zeit: ca. 60 Minuten  
> Länge: ca. 600 Wörter

***

Sie hätte nie gedacht, daß sie sich einmal an so etwas gewöhnt. Ein Sonnenuntergang am Strand und sie sitzt auf Richards altem Küchenstuhl. Aber was bleibt ihr anderes übrig, es fühlt sich irgendwie komisch an, einen halben Meter tiefer im Sand zu sitzen, und den Tag, an dem er sich freiwillig in den Sand setzt, wird sie wohl nie erleben. Sie nimmt einen Schluck Bier und seufzt. Schön war ihr letzter Fall nun wirklich nicht, auch wenn es diesmal wenigstens keine Toten gegeben hat. Merkwürdig, wenn sie so darüber nachdenkt – der erste Fall ohne Leiche, seit Richard auf St. Marie ist.

„Was ist?“

Sie sieht zur Seite, zu Richard, der irritiert die Augenbrauen zusammenzieht.

„Es war doch Ihre Idee, noch ein Bier zu trinken.“

„Ich habe nur an den Fall gedacht.“ Die alte Stuhl versus Sand Debatte wieder aufleben zu lassen hat wohl wenig Sinn. Und das mit dem Fall stimmt ja schließlich auch.

Richard brummt nur etwas Undefinierbares und trinkt. Sturer Brite. Dabei geht ihm die Sache doch garantiert nach. Immerhin war er in diese Sasha verliebt. Richard Pool, verliebt. Kaum vorstellbar. Sie kann sich gerade noch stoppen, bevor sie etwas Dummes sagt, sowas wie _Sie sind also doch ein Mensch mit Gefühlen_. Zum einen würde sogar Richard merken, daß da Eifersucht mitschwingt. Und zum anderen weiß sie natürlich, daß er ein Mensch mit Gefühlen ist, auch wenn man das nicht immer so merkt. Weshalb sie auch nicht fragt, ob es ihm gutgeht nach der ganzen Sache. Seine alte Liebe, seit Jahren tot. Und dann der Mordversuch. Ihr ist immer noch ein bißchen schlecht wenn sie daran denkt, was hätte passieren können. Zum Glück hat er ihr von seinem Verdacht erzählt und nicht versucht, den Helden zu spielen und den Fall im Alleingang zu lösen.

„Alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?“ Richard sieht sie an, und für eine Sekunde ist da echte Sorge in seinem Gesicht zu sehen. Als ob sie in Gefahr gewesen wäre. Als ob ihr Leben durcheinander gewirbelt worden wäre.

„Alles in Ordnung.“ Und dann sagt sie es doch. „Und bei Ihnen?“

Es hätte sie nicht gewundert, wenn er gar nicht geantwortet hätte, aber er zuckt mit den Schultern und sagt „Klassentreffen. Sie wissen ja, wie das ist.“

Das ist so … understatement und typisch, daß sie lachen muß, obwohl ihr gar nicht nach Lachen zumute ist. Und weil sie gleichzeitig den nächsten Schluck Bier genommen hat, verschluckt sie sich und hustet und lacht, bis ihr die Tränen kommen. Und Richard, der britische Bastard, sitzt einfach nur da und grinst.

Bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hat und das Lächeln von Richards Gesicht verschwindet und er sagt: „Wenn ich ehrlich bin, das muß ich nicht noch einmal haben.“

Sie wischt sich die Tränen aus den Augen. „Kann ich mir vorstellen.“

„Ich dachte, wir wären Freunde.“

Sie nickt. „Es ist schlimm, wenn Menschen sich so verändern.“

Richard sieht zu ihr, und dann wieder nach vorne, aufs Meer. „Nicht jetzt. Damals. Weil ich es nicht besser wußte.“

Oh. _Oh_. Camille räuspert sich, um etwas zu sagen, und sagt dann … nichts. Vielleicht hat sie sich angesteckt. Oder vielleicht ist es in diesem Moment auch besser, nichts zu sagen. Stattdessen streckt sie eine Hand aus, ganz vorsichtig, um ihn nicht zu erschrecken, und greift nach seiner.

Die Sonne hat den Horizont erreicht. Die Sonnenuntergänge auf St. Marie sind immer grandios, aber noch nie hat sie einen so schönen Sonnenuntergang wie diesen erlebt. Am Strand auf Richards altem Küchenstuhl, seine Hand in ihrer.

* Fin *


End file.
